


Happy Holidays

by mrs260



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cultural discussion, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs260/pseuds/mrs260
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir shows Garak the joys of Christmas. Garak is unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays

"Garak!"

He blinked at the unaccustomed hail: Julian was practically yelling from  
across the Promenade. The young human hurried to his shop, and burst in with  
a huge grin on his face. Garak smiled back much more sedately. "Can I help  
you, Doctor?"

"That depends. Are you interested in furthering the cause of our little  
cultural exchange?" Julian's face still glowed, but his tone changed to  
match Garak's.

"Always, my dear."

"There's a human holiday coming up: Christmas. Would you like to celebrate  
it with me? Captain Sisko is giving all the Christians two days off, so we  
can spend time with our families. Miles invited me to spend it with them,  
but I'd rather spend it with you..." Julian's enthusiasm was beginning to  
build in his voice again, but he paused to confirm, "If you don't mind?"

Garak chuckled affectionately. "As long as it doesn't involve anything too  
unusual, I'm sure I would be happy to spend 'Christmas' with you."

Julian grinned and kissed him soundly. "Come to my quarters for dinner and  
I'll tell you all about it."

~~~

"What do garishly decorated trees have to do with the birth of your god as a  
mortal?"

Julian sighed. "Do you want a full history lesson, or do you want to learn  
the story and the traditions?"

"I would like to know how the traditions grew out of the myth. It doesn't  
seem very congruent."

They were on the couch, drinking wine and kanaar, after dinner and a  
preliminary explanation of Christmas.

"That's because in order to convert the pagans that surrounded them, early  
Christians appropriated many of the pagan traditions and festival times,  
integrating them into their own celebrations. Tree decoration was originally  
part of a celebration of the mystery cult of Cybele in Classical Rome..."  
Julian sighed. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Quite certain, my dear! This does sound fascinating: in attempting to  
convert the pagans, the Christians were in fact themselves converted. Does  
every festival you celebrate have its roots in paganism?"

"Yes, Garak, but that's not really the point!" Julian leaned his head on his  
hands in frustration. Blocked temporarily from his view, Garak smiled  
fondly. How lovely his face was when it was flushed with the heat of  
argument, how passionate his voice as he pressed his point.

And surely he knew why Garak did this... "What is the point, doctor?"

"To spend time with the people you love, and celebrate life. To give of  
yourself to them, let them know how important they are." Julian looked up.  
"You know how much I love you, Elim. I want to spend Christmas showing you."

Garak smiled gently at him and moved closer. "When does Christmas start?"

"Christmas Eve is tomorrow night. I have... mmm... I have tomorrow and the  
next day off." Julian's eyes shut as Garak nuzzled his throat. "Oh, Elim,  
yes..." He wrapped his arms around Garak's neck, brushing his ridges. The  
slim, hard body writhed and squirmed under the Cardassian as Garak laid him  
back on the chesterfield.

"What will you give me as a Christmas present?" Garak whispered. Julian  
moaned softly and began to open his tunic.

"Me."

Garak chuckled. "But Julian, my dear, I already _have_ you! Don't I get  
something else?"

Julian glared up at him, holding back a smile. "How about a text by John  
Stofford on the history of the relationship between paganism and  
Christianity, from the first century to the twenty-fourth?"

"It sounds like a rather lengthy treatise."

"It's five thousand pages contained in twelve paper volumes."

"Oh, my dear, that would be lovely. It would keep me occupied for at least a  
week or two!" He planted a kiss on Julian's lips to stifle the sarcastic  
comment that was obviously forthcoming. "How long did it take you to read?"

"Two months. But _I_ was in medical school, you arrogant beast, so wipe that  
look off your face!" Julian grinned suddenly and kissed him.

As they kissed Julian worked at the fastenings of Garak's tunic, taking it  
off slowly, groaning at Garak's practised hands on his own body as his  
uniform fell to the floor.

"Elim, let's go to bed."

"Ridiculous, my dear, we just had dinner!" Garak said cheerfully, squeezing  
Julian's rear.

Julian growled. "Please!" he demanded through clenched teeth.

The Cardassian smiled down at him. "Since you ask so nicely..." He stood  
smoothly, holding out a hand to the young human. "Shall we, my dear?"

Julian took his hand, his eyes shining. "Merry Christmas, Elim," he  
whispered as he led him into the bedroom.

~~~

END  
Mark


End file.
